Amnesia
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back, gain something new, or lose it all in process. - Currently Rewriting -
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, I tried to fix all of the spacing issues because for some odd reason, it left GAPS in the middle of dialogue. So I let that roll off mah back. I'm sick and didn't get to go to the Resident Evil Premiere so I made due with listening to [again] by Yui over and over and over and over again. It's the 1st opening to FMA Brotherhood_. _Not **that** in to it but my bro is so yeah. So Riku. How I love him. XD I tend to always put him in horrible situations. But it works so...I don't know the identity of the man just yet. I'm working on it because I have to find some that...will work in with the story...any suggestions, I'll gladly take them into consideration. They can be odd or normal just remember they can't have already appeared in the KH series. :) _

_Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I've turned it into Parts. I'm not sure how long it will be nor how short. But I'm planning on continuing so that the end (which was supposed to be when you can't scroll no longer) isn't so open-ended or as much of a cliff-hanger. _

_Love All You Readers out there! Enjoy the fic :3_

**

* * *

Amnesia  
Part 1**

- Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. -

* * *

_I had wanted to journey to other worlds. To expand my own horizons and live it out with my friends...especially Sora. I put him and Kairi through agony, beyond anything any person should be. After I let darkness into my heart and Xehanort's essence into my body, I was forced to watch as he manipulated me into almost killing Sora. Then I was banished...my heart was sent away where I couldn't reach anyone. Later, after Sora had vanquished Heartless Xehanort, I helped him close the door Kingdom Hearts. I stayed in the dark with King Mickey, but sometime afterward, I lost sight of him and continued to travel alone._

_By the time I woke up next, I was in Castle Oblivion where DiZ had led me to overcome that darkness and begin my walk in twilight to reach the coming dawn. Yet even before that, I traveled through the castle, cutting down a replica of myself along with a Nobody named Lexaeus. I beat Zexion until he was weak and from what I drug out of Axel, he sent my replica after him. I've done many things I normally wouldn't be that proud of. Taking away those Nobodys' chance of having a heart again almost seems cruel...it makes me sick to my stomach._

_After restoring Sora's memories, which had been twisted while in the castle, he set out to help the worlds once more, always looking for me. But what kills me the most, is when he found me and began crying...I thought my heart was breaking just at the sight of it. I had made him suffer over and over again as he tried to find me, even when I had never been far away to begin with. So we defeated Xemnas, the leader of the Nobody army, together and we returned home...here to Destiny Islands. _

_Which is where I should be happier than ever. But it's the complete opposite. Every time those eyes fall onto me, I feel like complete and utter crap. The trust he puts in me should be an honor...but it makes me worry constantly. I don't want to mess up again or let him down like I had in the past. I tried to tell Sora once about all of my thoughts, but it just made him worry more. I didn't want that either. I just want his love and that's it. Nothing more. Yet I can't tell him that. _

_I want to try. I will try. Tonight during my twenty first birthday party, which he's throwing me, it's supposed to be a surprise, I'm going to tell Sora those three magical words...and maybe everything will be okay with him at my side, just like when we were young. Before Kairi came during that meteor shower, before I had those thoughts of other worlds, and during the time when I had asked myself if I should try to share a papou with him. I want to forget all the bad and remember all the good._

As I slowly walk home, I can't help but feel somewhat excited for the rest of the night's events. Sora had ordered me out of my own house to go buy him some sea-salt ice-cream, knowing perfectly well that the nearest store that has it is a long ways away. Nonetheless, I took it in stride and had left. Rounding the last corner of the nicely paved sidewalk, I come upon my family's house although it's more of a half-mansion. Balconies hang from each of the five bedrooms and each bathroom adjoined to it is lavished. The alabaster color shines under the moonlight, that happens to peek in and out from the foreboding gray clouds. Passing by the columns, that hold up the second floor, I unlock the door and push it open. Leaving my boots on, I strut into the living room where darkness reigns.

Light flares to life as screams ring into my ears...screams that unknowingly bring back horrid memories. Memories of those that died...even when they shouldn't have had to begin with. If it wasn't for the bags in my hands of three tubs of the ice-cream, I would have thrown my hands over my ears. Sora is the first to appear in front of me, his smile lighting up those cerulean orbs even further. Khaki shorts hang on his hips while a band t-shirt covers that tanned torso, all ending in flip-flops that match the hue of his eyes. He takes the deep blue Eco bags from my hands and allows me to ruffle his chocolate hair, that spikes every which way. "Happy Birthday Riku! Come on, you have to blow out candles!"

In a simple light pink dress, Kairi walks over with a cake balanced in her hands. Deep blue eyes fire up near the pupil and medium maroon hair falls to her shoulders and around her face, while some into her eyes. The white cake adorns strawberries on the top that form the number twenty-one. It's so simple...but I know that it's probably the sweetest thing on earth since it's from my Sora. I immediately force a smile, which I've been having to do more and more lately, "Okay let's go."

The blur of people behind Sora stay just as they are, a blur, as the brunet hands off the bags and begins placing a single black and white candle into the middle of the two and the one. "Make sure you wish real hard and don't tell anyone or it won't come true!" he demands me as he lights it with a lighter, that must have come from the blur.

Taking a light breath, I extinguish the flame with ease. Claps and cheers ring into my eardrums and I open my closed eyes as the cake is being pulled away. Kairi leads Sora and I, as well as everyone else, toward the dining room table where she begins cutting out small triangles. A plate with emerald spirals stretching around the rim of the plate, is thrust into my hands before I can object. Sora pulls me out of the group of people and over to the couch where we take a seat. "So do you like the cake Riku?"

Sticking a small bite into my mouth, I give a curt nod. "Did you pick it out?"

"Uh huh! I know how much you like strawberries, so I had this one custom made."

"It must have cost you an arm and a leg." Heat immediately rises to his cheeks as he lays his fork onto the edge of his plate. "I like it lot though. Thank you Sora."

"It was no problem. I'd do anything for you Riku."

The feeling of tears pricking at my eyes is shoved back as I smile. Placing the fruit into my mouth, I barely pay attention to the mindless chatter in the background.

_No one has come to bother us yet. Maybe I should say it now before anyone gets over here to ruin the moment._

"Sora...can I tell you something? Just between the two of us...in private?" He raises an eyebrow but to show that he's going to comply, he sets his plate on the glass coffee table. I leave mine next to his and lead him to the office. Sora looks to me expectantly and I inhale deep. "I want to thank you for more than the party and your friendship. I want you to know that I'm thankful for you never losing hope in me and always standing by me. But I'm no good with words...I just...I love you Sora."

"Riku...you...you love me?" I barely nod due to the perplexed look on his face. "You love me?"

_I knew it. He doesn't feel the same way. He won't feel the same way._

"I...Riku I-"

"Guys come on, Riku needs to open his presents!" exclaims Kairi as she grabs my wrist and drags me out.

I glance back to see Sora's expression...but it's hidden by the shadows of hair falling in front of his bowed face. Trying not to hang my head in defeat, I let Kairi lead me to the neatly stacked presents. One after another, the presents are handed to me and I dutifully unwrap each one. But even though I smile and thank each of the guests that bought them, I keep an eye out for Sora's.

Glancing around, I locate Kairi, "Any more?"

She laughs and pats my head, as if I'm a child, "Nope that was the last one."

_Sora didn't get me one...Then again, he did buy the cake all on his lonesome, from the sound of it. I really only wanted that present so that it would give me the chance to talk to him. But now I can't even see him through the wave of people in front of me._

Perched on the edge of the couch, I excuse myself to the kitchen. Now that there's no more food, no one occupies there time to come in here. Grabbing a small glass from the cabinet, I pour myself a glass of water, downing it in one gulp. Turning to leave, I hear voices that say my name. I stay within the shadows of the doorway as I edge closer to the conversation.

"Kairi told me that Riku told Sora that he loves him. Can you believe that?" says the voice of Wakka, one of our friends.

Naturally, he's speaking with Tidus, "What did Sora say back?"

"Nothing. He don't like him that way. We all know that. He has the hots for Kairi, ya?"

"Yeah, I thought so."

I feel my chest constrict and it's hard for me to breathe. Taking short gasps of air, I run out of the kitchen and head for the front door. Kairi's in my way the second she sees me, but I don't want to see her. "Riku, where are you going?"

Walking around her, I glance over my shoulder as my hand turns the knob, "I need to get out of here."

Fingers grasp my wrist, "Riku...what's wrong?"

I yank my arm away, probably too rough which would be why tears collect at the corners of her eyes. She must think it's her fault for some reason, oh yeah, I know. "I wasn't eavesdropping, Riku I swear if they said anything I'm sorry!"

"So you admit it?"

"They didn't know what they were talking about!" she exclaims, while avoiding my question.

"No Kairi. I..." Not even finishing that thought, not able to really, I swing the door wide open and disappear into the night.

_They were just gossiping...just talking about something, even when they don't know the truth...so why can't I get thoughts of doubt out of my mind? All I want to do is forget everything that has happened. I want to only know the good...and that includes my friendships...and Sora._

The dark cloaks around me, just as it used to, as it still does. The lamp lights on the sides of the road illuminate my way to where I'm going, not that I even know where that is. Turning corners, I find my way into a dead end.

"Pff, I didn't even know Destiny Islands had dead ends for alleys or roads."

"You'd be wise not to wander into places such as these, young man of the middle element." says a male voice from behind me.

I spin around to see no one, but a stray cat skittering out from the dumpster with it's prey between it's teeth.

"If you're not careful, you may end up like that rat."

This time, I don't turn, I decide to play this guys game. "If it meant having to forget...I would accept it. I welcome destiny to spin that wheel again."

"Do you mean that?" he whispers to me.

"I mean every word of what I said."

Just as the last syllable leaves me, a cold hand clamps over my mouth. "I can make that dream a reality, only if you agree though. I know how it feels...to lose everything in a single night...to want to fall into a coma and never wake up from the peaceful illusions you can create and kill at will." Not lifting his hand, I feel myself nod, willingly accepting this fate.

_I don't know what he's going to do. But it's better than living with what I've created. He'll probably just kill me._

Lips press against my throat and when they pull back, I expect teeth to leave a deep mark. Instead, something pierces my neck and my scream is muffled by the man's palm. I try to throw my fist back, in mere instinct, but he wraps his other arm over my arms and waist, holding me against him.

I don't notice the splotches in my vision until they begin to block out the moon. A wave of dizziness hits me like a sack of bricks as he pulls away. I try to stumble away and get my bearings, but the ground is knocked out from under me. The last thing I see are crimson eyes hovering above me, with a look of concern infused in them.

_I want to see the sky. The sky before the path unraveled before me. The sky that was filled with fluffed clouds and beaming sunlight. The sky that took form of Sora when he'd step in front of my eyes...only he didn't know, that my eyes always seem to place him in my mind...those eyes of his that held their own personal sky. I want to see that sky._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay I finally got up the nerve to finish. But I had priorities over this. Hopefully I'll keep it coming. With Hikari reading my works again, I want to make sure I keep her out of boredom. :D_

**

* * *

Amnesia  
Part 2

* * *

**

- Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

As I float through the darkness of my mind, I realize that I don't know a thing about myself, not even a name comes forward when I concentrate. Only one memory comes to my mind, the color of blue, which may even rival the beauty of the blue sky.

Struggling to find my physical body, I force my eyes to open. Letting my aquamarine orbs, that I know I have, take in the settings, I look for any sign of human life. The dimmed lighting shows deep blue drapes covering the windows and what must lead to a closet. A blue color, infused with gray, covers the walls. A small table next to this king sized bed, that's layered in maroon silk sheets, supports a digital clock with crimson numbers that read 6:24 PM. A dull pain throbs on the right side of my neck. Reaching up to touch my throat, my fingers flake away dried blood.

_What in the world happened to me? Where am I? How did I get here? Did...did I get hurt?_

I push the covers back to see light blue jeans covering my legs and I pull the bunched up sleeves, to my black shirt, down to my wrists, before I climb out of the bed. The socks keep my feet from meeting the cold wooden floor and allow me to get use to it. A dull ache in my gut steadily begins to grow, but I ignore it, passing it off for mere hunger. Striding over to the window, I pull at the curtains. Sunlight streams through and at first, nothing happens, then the burning comes. I clench the edge of the curtain in my hand and try to shield myself with the other, not knowing why I'm in such pain. Falling to my knees, I try to move, but I can't thanks to the pain rocketing through my body. I open my mouth to call for help, but all that comes out is silence.

Arms slip underneath me and pick me up, turning over, I bury my face into his dress shirt. The light is shut off from the room in a matter of seconds and I struggle to open my eyes. I'm set back down on the bed and reluctantly, I let go of the man that saved me. His voice reaches my ears, just as soon as I try to open my eyes. "I should have figured you'd open those..." But as I feel my eyelashes part, I see nothing but black. Reaching out, his hands meet mine. Long, cold fingers wrap around my own, "You can't see, can you?"

"N-No," I answer, my voice breaking.

_I don't know if I've never been not able to see, but I don't like it. If anything, I'd like to see who this person is. If he's here, he must be someone important to me; friend, brother, father, lover, whatever he might be._

"Will I ever see?"

His hand slips away and I go to protest, when they return by tying something smooth over my eyes. "Keep that on for now, I don't want you opening your eyes until you've gotten something to drink. Now don't let go."

Holding his hand, I slowly get off the bed. Our speed is sluggish thanks to me, but he doesn't seem to mind. Leading me down a hallway, he stops before stepping down onto what must be a stair. I follow timidly, not wanting to misstep and send us both crashing to the floor. Nonetheless, I keep my head angled down at my feet, even though I can't see them. Once my concentration leaves the effort of walking down a flight of stairs, he guides me to the destination, probably the kitchen, and I try to get him to talk again. "So, who am I?"

"A boy." comes the simple statement.

"What's my name?"

"Riku." He lets go, "Now don't move." The soft click of heels makes its way across the room before returning. The rim of a glass presses to my lips. "Drink."

Doing as I'm told, I take hold of the glass and tip it forward, letting a slightly thick and sweet liquid drain from the cup. As soon as I'm done, he takes it away. The taste settles on my tongue, it's like something I've never had before. "What was that?"

"Blood."

Choking on nothing at all, I try to figure out if he's lying, not that he has yet. "You're kidding."

A soft sigh escapes him as he walks back in front of me, untying the ribbon as he talks. "You gave me consent to make you forget your old life. Now, you're a vampire. You'll drink only the blood that I provide you. It'll be rough for awhile, but you'll get used to it."

I shove him away and the black satin ribbon falls from my eyes. The glare I hold at him softens almost immediately, replaced by a slight heat rising to my cheeks. Heeled boots peek out from underneath long, black denim pants. A deep maroon dress shirt hangs off of sturdy shoulders and the buttons on the cuffs flail open, revealing pale wrists. Soft dark brown hair, almost black, is cute short at the nape of his neck. Ending below his eyes, are bangs that hang on each side of his face. Uninterested, yet curious, bright crimson eyes stare back at me. Opening his mouth only slightly, for my benefit, I notice the two sharp teeth, which seal the deal for me.

_I can't possibly be mad at him if I don't know why I let him do this to me in the first place. It'd be an empty grudge and that doesn't seem right._

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you that already, you gave me permission."

"I mean...do you know why I let you?"

He seems to speculate about telling me something, but must decide against it, "The name is Vincent Valentine. Now come on back upstairs and you can shower before we go out."

"We're going out? But...the sun."

A smirk lifts the corner of his mouth, "It's a problem only for you, I'm strong enough to withstand it if need be. But we'll be going out in an hour or so, when the sun finishes setting. Follow." The demand comes out softer than I expect, stunning me for a second as he begins walking away. Smiling, I lift my fingers back up to the closed puncture wounds in the side of my neck.

_He's cold and withdrawn. He answers in short sentences with no real description, but there's something enigmatic about him that I want to discover. Oddly enough, I get the feeling that these feelings...are common of me._

Letting my hand fall back to my side, I rush to catch up to his long strides, not wanting to get left behind and miss something...because this Vincent is unknown to me. A quick glance back, he makes sure I'm behind him as I catch up. Going into the room that we had left, he gestures to the right, where a door rests. "That's the bathroom. Go ahead and get a shower, relax. I'll go get you clothes. Just leave those dirty ones in the basket by the sink."

Before I can ask another question, he's leaving the room. Sighing, I go inside the bathroom. Light blue walls appear almost white in the bright light, but their true color is brought out by the diagonally set navy and white tiled floor. The trim that winds around the room and around the doors of the cabinets matches the deep blue of the tile. Straight across from me is a counter with a sink on each end, cabinets strewn underneath. A light brown basket, which appears to be hand woven, peeks out from inside the middle cabinet. I open the doors on the right side and grab out a dark green towel. Hugging it to myself, my feet pad over to the bathtub, with a shower head installed. Turning the knobs, I find that not even the normally scalding water hurts me in the least. Fixing it to where it's just on cold, I go through the routine. Stripping down, I place the clothes in the basket, as he had said, and step inside, closing the curtain as I do. The water runs over me and I find that I don't need to breathe, even though I feel like I have to.

Cutting the water off, I reach out of the plastic curtain and grab the towel. Once dried off, I wrap it around my waist and step out. Leaving the bathroom, I find a set clothes laid out for me. Slipping into the ironed, yet comfy, ebony pants, a thin, silky light light blue button-up shirt, and gleaming dress shoes. Glancing around the room, I half expect a mirror, but then I remember...I'm a vampire.

_I think I normally would have questioned his sanity for spouting that at me...but, he seemed too serious to have been joking. He did have the fangs after all._

Curious, I let my finger run over my teeth, looking for my own fangs. It doesn't take long, they kind of stick out from the rest. The door opens and in walks Vincent, this time with a jacket over his shirt and another draped over his arm. Opening the one up, I turn around and slip my arms inside, as he settles it onto my shoulders. I find myself in a rush to turn back around, to capture every moment and store them into my memory...since I don't have any true memories whatsoever. Looking up at his countenance as he reaches his arms up, I find myself not caring if I ever know who I was.

_I could have been cruel or weak. Maybe I did something bad...like kill someone, or maybe...someone did something to me._

Nimble fingers tie the ribbon, from before, around my silver hair, that normally falls slightly past my shoulders. The bangs hang just in front of my pale eyes, yet it doesn't obstruct my vision at all. For a split second a miniscule smiles drifts it's way onto Vincent's lips, making it a sight to see, but before I can take the moment in, the smile is gone. "Let's go, I'm sure you'll like to stretch your muscles after being in bed for days."

Vincent goes to walk out, "What about my parents?" and he stops dead.

"I took care of all the details. You're twenty-one, so you don't have to worry about that. Plus, I've listed you under my care and made sure no one will bother us, all they know is that you're okay and living happily."

Collecting myself, I walk up to him, "Okay, let's go then."

_I'm not an emotional person, I can tell that much, but he doesn't seem to be either. It's as though he doesn't care what's happening around him. Maybe, that's just the way he is. I don't know why we're all dressed up...could just be how he lives._

After slipping into the passenger side of his compact car, I turn to him as he begins driving us along the roads. "We are we going?"

"I have to meet with a friend." His crimson eyes glance over me before I turn to the window. "Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"The ocean."

"Alright."

The buildings pass by until I'm met with the site of a peaceful park. No one's there, except maybe for a few people, that are there for their own reasons. The car slides to a halt and Vincent gets out. Following his lead, I climb out and meet him in front of the car, where he nods to the water that glistens in the moonlight. Taking the lead, I listen to the soft crunch of sand under the soles of my shoes. In my peripheral vision, I make sure that Vincent is indeed following me, I don't want to be left alone. The thought of being alone for too long drifts into my mind, making shivers crawl over my skin. Above me, a full moon shines into all corners, comforting me. I stop walking right before the water can touch me and I stare out at a small island, not too far away from this main one. A hand falls onto my shoulder, but when I look up at Vincent, his eyes are fixated on the lulling movement of the water.

_It's nice to have someone watching out for me. The thought of always watching out for others plagues me...but I don't need to worry about that now._

Turning my attention away from the generous gaze that he holds, I let my own attention return to the ocean as it moves away and comes back again.

"Riku? Is that you?" asks a soft, yet somewhat deep, voice.

Looking behind me, Vincent tenses beside me, as my eyes fall upon that of a man with eyes that rival the blue of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I was on a roll a couple nights ago and finished this. But because I couldn't get on yesterday, due to me scrubbing walls, I decided that it's time to put this chapter up today. :) I've truly fallen in love with VinKu (even though I don't know really anyone else doing it). I think I'll be doing it for a while, considering I made a group for it on dA. Still not sure where I want to take this though...but here's to writing it by ear. :)

**

* * *

Amnesia  
Part 3**

- Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

Those blue eyes that rival the beauty of the sky, hold nothing but worry and relief. Vincent turns around with me, standing slightly in front, almost threateningly to the young man before us. His seemingly, naturally spiked chestnut hair goes in every which way, including into the view of his face. A long sleeved gray shirt situates on his frame and thick corduroy pants hug his hips. Behind him, I see the slight figure of a female. Her auburn hair falls to her shoulders and around her face, eyes equally as blue, but not quite the same. A long swishing pink dress flails around her legs, while a large ebony jacket seems to swallow her torso and arms, most likely belonging to this man.

"Riku...it's you isn't it?" he asks, reaching forward as if I would blow away in the wind, but Vincent's glare forces his arm to retract.

Raising an eyebrow, I look up at Vincent, "Do I know him?"

The glare vanishes as he looks to me in return, "You don't need to. Now let's go before we're late."

Vincent's cold hand links with mine, sending my nerves on end. However, the second we begin to walk away, a warm hand clasps onto my free one, causing our procession to halt. "I know it's you Riku! What happened? Tell me, please? Come back to me and Kairi...?"

That's when something in my subconscious snaps. I fling my fingers out of his grasp and draw closer to Vincent, his arm falling over my shoulders. "Get away from me!" The hurt that creases his brow makes me want to take my words back. "Just...just stay away from me."

With hands on my shoulders, Vincent ushers me along, back to the vehicle. I give a spare glance over my shoulder to see the man's head hung and the girl staring after us, baffled. Yet, the secure hands on my shoulders keep me moving forward and stop me from dwelling in the past, that I willingly gave up. I situate myself back into the passenger seat while Vincent slips back behind the wheel.

Molding myself against the window, I watch as more dark scenery passes by, or as we pass by it. As I sit there, those eyes keep coming back into my mind, reminding me of something that I've volitionally forgotten.

_I shouldn't be thinking about it, but I just can't help not to. When he had grabbed my hand, a single image had popped into my mind. He was on his knees, albeit slightly younger, with tears trailing down his cheeks as he pressed his face against my gloved hand. His sweet voice calling my name over and over again._

"Riku, Riku we're here." Drawing me out of my mind, I can't believe I lost myself like that. "Don't say a thing to these two men. Let them talk to you first, they've been vampires for as long as me...and they don't know what I've done."

Nodding, I get out and follow him up to the door of an intricately Gothic mansion, surprising for living conditions on an island. The light gray walls and deep black trim, that almost looks blue in the moonlight, is set on the exterior. A swift knock on the door is all it takes before it opens wide. The dimly light interior looks to be the familiar hues of black and white patterning themselves along the walls and floor, but I can see perfectly. In the living room straight ahead of us, the floors are a deep jet black plush carpet with stark white walls, that is, with swirls of crimson curling around those walls. A couch of deep red sits before a metallic black TV, appearing almost brand new. The old butler shuts the door behind us and walks away to some other area of the house.

However, my concentration is before me. Two men emerge from the room, which I'm assuming is the master bedroom on the second floor. My enhanced hearing tracks them as they soundlessly make their way down the metal, spiral stairs. The first man has shortly cropped, blonde hair that is slicked back. The crimson eyes are a stark reference to what he is. A suit of white adorns his sturdy frame. The jacket flaps open, a black vest with white shirt situated underneath.

The second, I only manage to get a glimpse of red, black, and white before I'm shoved to the ground. On pure instinct alone, I throw my feet into the attacker's chest and send him into the wall beside the first man. A slight dent occupies it as a groan slips from the curled pale lips. Dark red diagonal lines rest on his cheekbones, angling even more as he grins. Bright wine colored eyes turn to his companion, "This one's good Rufus." Long crimson tresses fall, from the snapped band, and into his face, that would normally hang to his waist.

Said man only shakes his head, "What have you done Vincent Valentine? Bringing a newly formed vampire to my house is fairly stupid on your part. You know that it gets Reno worked up?" Sitting up, Vincent extends a hand, helping me up to my feet, earning an awe from Rufus. "I see. Well, I'll overlook it for now. You sure are lucky I was in your debt. He's a pretty popular person on this little island, it was hard to cover his tracks."

"I have a name." I state boldly, ignoring Vincent's previous warning completely.

A cat like grin slips onto Reno's lips. "Can I play with him Rufus, please?" He wipes his hands in the pockets of his coal slacks. An identically colored jacket hangs open over a white button-up shirt, the top few buttons left undone. The toe of one of his thick combat boots digs into the carpet, almost like a little kid, that's trying to distract himself while waiting for an answer.

Bringing a hand to his forehead, he sighs. "What would the others think of you if they knew what you're behaving like?" he asks, the question clearly pointed toward his companion. Even though the frustration is clear in his posture, the loving quality can't be hidden from the elder man's logical voice.

"They don't know we're alive, remember Rufus? Geez, and you say I'm forgetful." Reno rolls his eyes, relaxing his frame, and struts towards me, the soft sway of his hair, glinting in the moonlight streaming through the open curtains. "But whatever, I'm sure you and Vincent need to talk. I'll show this little newbie around the ropes." Rufus nods, giving his permission utterly and completely to Reno. Vincent reluctantly lets go of my hand and leaves my side. He follows Rufus into a room, probably a study of some sort, off in the left hand direction. "Yo, come on." Reno demands, waving a hand in his new direction, as well as his new location.

Turning my attention, I catch sight of the red head stepping out through the now open window. "There's no neighbors that would care. This neighborhood is pure vampires!" he exclaims, with a glint in his eye. "Or soon to be vampires."

_Reno reminds me of someone oddly familiar. I wasn't close to the man...but he sparks a distant memory, one that isn't relatively aching to be uncovered. Only a name pops up, and that's the name of Axel._

Curious, I question Reno about it as I follow him through the window and out into the grounds of the manor. "Does the name Axel ring any bells?"

Cold eyes turn to me, burying the sorrow beneath. "His real name was Lea. He died when our original world fell to darkness. We tried visiting our 'friends' once. But, the hurt forces them not to talk about those that...became this."

"What is exactly 'this'?"

"Vampires. Anyone who tried to get away, anyone who ran, anyone who cowered...got bitten and battered by these odd creatures. They weren't any of the ones that once ran about the worlds. Not that I care...I'm immortal now!" he ends with a broken laugh. "Anyways, has ole Vincent told you anything?"

Scoffing, I place my hands on my hips. "I know all about vampires."

Bending down then straightening up, he smirks. "Is that so?"

As I bat my eyes, I realize he's right in front of me. My first is curled around his fist as he lifts me just off the ground. "We have unnatural strength, hearing, speed, healing, and..." he inhales deep through his nose, "...smell." He lets go and instead of crashing to the ground like an idiot, I find myself standing more level than ever. "Go on, clear your mind and smell all around you!"

The scent of dying flowers is the first thing to lift to my nose, the scent of decay. No other odor reaches to me and I try a little harder. But, when I do, I recognize the sweet fragrance of human blood. Clutching at the fabric over my heart, I gasp for air, falling to my knees. My free hand dies into the grass, a fistful coming out as I try to control the urge deep inside of me.

_That smell...I need it...I want it...I have to have it..._

A laugh cuts the air around me, amused beyond belief. "I see Vincent hasn't given you enough to quench your thirst." All of a sudden, his tone darkens, almost cruel, "Better be careful about that...you wouldn't want to kill anyone."

Tremors roll through me like waves on stormy sea, never ceasing, never beginning to slack up. Fire grows in my throat, seeming as though it's burning through something as flimsy as a leaf. Pain contorts my face, making me want to beat myself in the head it hurts so much...I could cry, scream, groan...anything to get this to end.

Not able to take it a second longer, with all the symptoms still intact, I rise to my feet, brows drawn together and I feel the grimace growing on my lips. The slight fear on Reno's own face is evident as he backs up from me, expecting me to dive at him.

_What an idiot! I don't want his putrid blood...no...something younger...newer...fresher...!_

Snapping my head to the side, I pinpoint the location of the human buffet. The concern replaces the fear on the other vampire's face as I dart toward the fence, preparing to jump it. Reno dives for me, hoping to grab a hold of something, but I'm faster and he knows it.

I sail over the knee-high fence and hit the asphalt. Sprinting down the road, I take the turns as they come, feeling as though I'm invincible. As I take the last one, I see my prey. A vampire has his arm draped over her shoulders, but I'll rip it off if I have to. Just as they're within arm's length, I open my mouth, letting my fangs lengthen completely. Snapping my eyes shut, I grab a fistful of hair and force the neck to the side, sinking my fangs into the delicious flesh.

Warm, metallic blood glides toward me and down my throat. I desperately lap at it, hungry as a wolf that's been starved for days...which I basically was. The ache inside of me slowly begins to die but my grip tightens on the silky strands in my fingers nonetheless. A moan of pain, or is it pleasure, seeps from the mouth of my victim, yet something doesn't seem quite right.

A scream pierces the air and I realize...that it's not from the one in my grasp. Opening my eyes, I see the other male vampire pick up the now unconscious female and begin walking away.

_Then...who am I... ?_


	4. Chapter 4

^^; Sorry it's taken so long to get it up. But I lost inspiration for a bit, and I've returned with a thicker plotline. ^^ Isn't that just awesome? It was on a whim really. Thanks to watching some Black Cat and Cowboy Bebop, it really helped, clear the mind and keep working is what I did. ^^ So without further delay, read my little duckies, oh and guess who's back, but will he be there to stay? All up to Riku. :D

I don't own any of the characters or locations, I do however own the plot bunnies ^^ So no stealing, kay?

**

* * *

Amnesia**

**Part 4

* * *

**

_-_ Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

_Then...who am I...?_

I pull away as a soft moan breaks free from the lips of my victim. My fingers loosen on the dark locks and the tall man kneels on the ground, catching his breath. Two pairs of crimson eyes drill into my back, but I pay them no heed. Falling to my knees, I hang my head, ashamed. The tips of his fingers lift my chin, slightly dulled crimson eyes locking with my own. Blood drips from the two puncture wounds in his pale flesh, making my stomach churn, despite how delectable it was.

The thought of having hurt the one person that cares, stabs into me like a knife. Just the knowing that I've done it again, even after losing my memories. "I...I'm sorry..."

Sitting back on his legs, Vincent shakes his head. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. A newly formed vampire needs constant nutrition or it'll die within a week time." Pushing himself to his feet, Vincent sends a glare in the direction of where he'd come from. "Do you feel any different?"

I shake my head no as I stand up as well. Dusting myself off, I find my eyes trained on the blood behind the Vincent's collar. Knowing that his blood now runs in my veins, gives me a relentless headache. Black slowly begins to spot my vision, only to replaced by the images forming in my mind.

Images of that boy and girl with me; How I stood overlooking the water around a small island, the two of them behind me, preparing to leave. Another of myself wandering the darkness, head hung and shoulders slouched. That one is followed by one of me jumping down from someplace, landing in front of the brunet boy, swinging a blade at him.

Groaning, I feel my world tilt sideways, before it stays upright. Vincent looks at me with worried eyes, an expression he lets me alone see. Not even asking me if I can walk, I'm swept up in his arms. If anyone should be carried, it should be him, but then I remember that he's been a vampire for much longer than me.

Striding up next to Rufus and Reno, Vincent stops, eyes battling with that of Rufus. "I take full responsibility for what happens."

Rufus merely sighs, backing down from the argument they've clearly had. "I can't always bail you out, keep that in mind."Turning from us, he glances back at his partner, "Come on Reno, leave Vincent alone." Reluctantly, Reno swivels around, walking away with the blonde, back into their house. As the door clicks shut, Vincent moves forward once more, letting me down as we near the car.

Slipping into the passenger seat, I let him drive us back, in complete silence. With the windows rolled down, the wind forces my hair into a flurry of silver. As the tresses beat around my face, I stare up at the window, my head relaxing back on the head rest. Every star glitters and winks, all blending into one another, my eyes not wanting to focus on one alone. A small voice in the back of my mind confirms that they're all different, each and every star showing that of another world. I give a deep exhale as we pull to a slow stop. Before Vincent can turn the car off, I'm out of it and at the door of the house, appearing similar to that of Rufus and Reno's abode.

Keys jingle as they're inserted into the door, letting it swing open. Stepping inside, I go to the living room, waiting for Vincent to shut the door and follow my lead. Coming forward to stand in front of me, his eyes blink, "Is something wrong?"

"I could have killed her."

"Her companion wouldn't have let you."

A scowl screws its way onto my face. "What did you and Rufus talk about? It's obviously about me, so I deserve to know."

"Nothing of importance." he pivots on his heel, making his way to the kitchen as he shrugs his jacket off, grabbing a cup from a cabinet.

As I strip my own off, I let it hang in my grip, that slowly turns to a fist. "It sure seemed like it. If you don't tell me, I'll just go back in ask."

"You'll be told nothing." The door to the fridge sways open, Vincent bending down to peer inside and grab what he's looking for. "Will you calm down if I tell you?" He straightens up, a transparent glass in his hand, halfway full with crimson liquid. I nod slowly, eyes drifting over his hand, not hungry in the least. "You were popular on this island, at least to your friends. The superior of the creatures that turned us, gave us one warning. If we turn a certain group of individuals, we'll regret it. Rufus believes I've made a mistake and doesn't want to be a part of it."

"Who are these people who can't be turned?"

Taking a small sip, he sets the glass down. "Princesses and Keyblade wielders."

"Am I in that category?"

His back turns to me as he walks out of the kitchen, glass in hand, and jacket on his arm. "Go to your room and rest Riku."

Growling low as Vincent makes his way up the stairs, I resist the urge to rip the coat to shreds. I throw it to the ground, looking up at the staircase as Vincent turns into the hallway, probably going to his own room.

_He won't answer a damn question. Is it so wrong to know what I'm up against? Rufus and Reno seem to want nothing to do with me, so who can I go to besides Vincent? No one...No one except that boy!_

Running soundlessly to the door, I close it without making a sound. The cold breeze swirls around me, but I pay it no mind. Sprinting down the driveway, I turn into an alley, making my way through streets that I don't remember.

After what seems to be an hour or so, I find myself infuriated beyond belief. For the third time in a row, I've run in a circle, always ending back at the park we had passed. Except this time, there's no one here, only the brown, red, and orange leaves as they flutter to the ground. Bowing my head, I let my knees buckle, landing on the cold metal bench. Bare tree limbs stretch out overhead, giving me a perfect view of the sky.

_Sky...not as beautiful as though eyes, never._

Leaning back, I let my head fall back, losing myself amongst the stars littering the deep navy, night sky. Inside, I feel lost, as though I can't find my way to where I belong. Vincent tells me I chose this, I gave up all I had, to be what I am now. But, I still find myself longing to go back to those cerulean orbs, aching to be all they see. That can't be what I truly want...not when I surrendered it.

A soft laugh slips from lively lips, "I knew if you'd be anywhere, it'd be here." The metal creaks slightly as another set of weight is added. "You always did love to sit here under the tree, staring out at everything."

Lifting my head, I look over to see a bright smile, chocolate spikes, and most importantly of all, ocean eyes. "I did?"

Blinking a couple times, the brunet seems sad. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

"I didn't want to." I state, no emotion laced through my words, as his tend to be.

He scotches closer, fingers reaching for the ones resting on my leg, "Does that mean you don't want to now?" Warm, full-blooded digits twine with my cold, lifeless ones. Gasping slightly, he resists the act of dropping my hand. "You should have brought a jacket, silly."

"Don't need one. I can't feel it anyway."

Clueless eyes tilt to the side, following that of his head, "How come?" I turn my gaze back to that before me, nothing but things for kids to play on. "You can always talk to me Riku." The sound of my name draws my attention back to him. Opening my mouth, I point, with my free hand, to my teeth. He leans closer, his breath hitching at the sight. "You're a vampire? But those aren't real?"

A chuckle breaks from my throat and the words come out, not knowing what they mean. "After all we went through, you don't believe in vampires?" Sighing, I hold my head in my hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't get your hopes up like that."

A simple, dazzling smile curves the corners of his lips, "You know Riku, you told me something the night you disappeared and I didn't get to respond."

"And?" I inquire, quirking an eyebrow in the process.

"You told me you loved me..." His forehead touches mine as he leans forward, thanks to our almost equaled height. His fingers leave mine, both hands coming up to rest on my shoulders. Looking straight into his eyes, I find myself smiling uncontrollably. "...and I wanted to tell you, that I loved you back." The rest of the distance vanishes, his lips pressing against mine, causing shivers to roll up and down my spine. Fingers run up the back of my neck, pulling the ribbon away so that my hair cascades back to my shoulders. Those fingers bury in my locks, keeping me just where I am.

Pulling away, he grins, keeping our foreheads touching. "Do you remember now?" I can only give a curt shake of my head before his lips are back on mine.

This time however, memories do float back to me; losing myself to the darkness and staying behind this door of light, keeping the darkness at bay. Running up stairs, trying to catch up to the one I know is just up ahead of me, but never succeeding. Walking away from the twisted castle, that is Castle Oblivion, path laid out before me, finally to terms with the light and dark inside of me.

They continue to beat my skull, memory after memory, every time those lips connect with my flesh. Groaning, not from the succulent lips pressing against my neck, but from the pain the memories begin to cause. All the memories from childhood till...till that night. Tears, that I didn't know I could shed, well up in my eyes to the point where they brim over. Stunned by my reaction, the man wraps his arms around me, ceasing his actions. "It'll be okay Riku...I'm here for you now." he reassures me.

Swallowing hard, I find myself slowly falling into black, my voice scratching my throat as I try to call his name. My fingertips wrap into the shirt on his chest, balling it in my fist, before slowly letting go. His name dies on my tongue. I don't think it ever made it out, not before I lost sight of the world. The stars vanishing from my sight along with the brunet, who holds me close.

_Sora..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh I'm sorry for updating so late. Anyways. It's short because it's preludes to the /hopefully/ climax. :D Plus it introduces the lovely and deadly antagonist. He's so crazy feral. _  
_Soo, it's already been guessed (sorta) on dA and it's been up for what, 5 mins? I good you peeps are at guessing, who is the antagonist? If you've played the games of FF7 you'll get it, kinda. I might give something special if ya do ;)_

**

* * *

Amnesia**

**Part 4**

_-_ Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

A soft groan slips from my dry throat as I open my eyes. I met with the lights in the room dimmed, just bright enough for someone not to trip as they walk in. The shades are drawn tight, even though I can tell that it's not light out anymore, and that the light that does attempt to seep through, is the moon. Sitting up, I glance around from where I sit on a king sized bed. A polished, wooden dresser sits near a corner, a door beside it, as well as closet on the other side of it, cut off by a single, navy drape. Thick, plush gray carpet reminds me of the foam washed up by the ocean, just as soft I'm sure. A small table sits beside the bed, right in front of one of the windows that this bed sits next to. The walls appear to be a metallic, azure color while the drapes dangling in front of the windows are a shade lighter, more transparent. Directly across from me, as I sit with slate-blue sheets pooling around me, the door opens, indicating that the other is to the bathroom.

A bright smile is flashed at me as Sora walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "Now before you ask, I'll tell you. This is your home. I have a key from way back when, so I figured this would be a safe place to take you. Now, why did you pass out?"

Running a hand over my face, I bring it down into my lap to stare at it. "I...remember...everything."

Sora throws his arms around me, "I'm so glad!" But my forlorn expression forces his giddiness away. "What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong is that I understand...and don't at the same time. I should get back to Vincent." I say as I slip from Sora's grasp, sliding out of bed.

The brunet pouts, "But...why?" He jumps to his feet. "Why did you even agree to this!"

Taken aback by his reaction, I freeze on the spot. "Because I couldn't handle the guilt of all I put you and Kairi through. Now that I remember it all, nothing's changed."

"That doesn't answer why you're going back to him. Does he even care about you like the way I do, huh Riku?"

Moving straight to the closet, I change into some of my normal attire; jeans, with rips going down the sides of the legs, a black zip up vest, and a thin ebony jacket over that. I lace up my combat boots and glance at Sora over my shoulder. "Whether Vincent does or not, I can't just ditch him."

Sora scrunches up his nose. "So he told you his name? Well he could have been nicer when I found you."

Anger burns through me and I snap around, my clenched fists at my sides. "It's the rules Sora. I'm not supposed to have contact with you. Not when I wanted to get away from you!" Hurt instantly crosses the brunet's face and for the second time, I itch to retract my words. I turn my attention back to the floor as I stand. "All he said was that they aren't allowed to turn a certain group of people, Keybladers and princesses, and I can wield the Keyblade. He's going to be in a lot of trouble by the thing that had turned them and...I want to protect him."

Sora stares at me with wide eyes. But I ignore those orbs nonetheless. Throwing my arm up and then down in a diagonal motion, I close my eyes, willing for my power. Sora gasps as I turn to him, my eyes now open and proud, for Way to Dawn rests in my hand. The dark, black and red, wing-shaped sword stands straight, a dark angelic wing on the end. A pure cerulean eye sits at the base of the crimson stripped handle. An angelic wing and another darker angelic wing act as the guard around said handle. A small key chain dangles from the handle, the symbol of the Heartless. However, his eyes aren't on my sword... "Sora?"

The brunet simple points to my face, clearly something being there that wasn't earlier. "Y-You're eyes! They're r-red!"

Absentmindedly, I let my free hand run over my face, wishing I could see it for myself. "Well, I am a vampire now." I stride toward the door, my fingers curling around the brass knob. "Before you ask, you can't come with me."

Sora jumps to his feet, "What if something happens? Come on Riku, you know better than anyone that I can hold my own."

Giving into the puppy-dog look on his face, I nod. Just like a little kid, Sora giggles and jumps off the bed, rushing over to follow me out the door. As I stride down the stairs, I watch as pictures on the walls pass me by. From casual photos to those with family, taken by a professional. My brows scrunch together as I eye each of them, while I walk, I realize that I'm not a bit comfortable in this house anymore, because that's all it is. This isn't my home any longer. My home is with...Vincent.

My feet hit the first floor and I'm at the door in an instant, not even realizing that I had zoomed over, leaving Sora by the stairs. Opening the door, I stare at the full moon sitting high in the sky. The second I step out into night, my senses go on high alert. Throwing my arm back, I hiss under my breath at Sora, "Don't move." He swallows hard but says nothing.

Walking further out along the stone pathway, I furtively glance around, searching for a single leaf that's out of place. The wind falls stagnant as the wind is knocked out of me, it's a good thing I don't _need_ to breathe.

The side of my head hits the ground, the weight not lifting off of me as I turn over, lying on my back. I glare up into pure golden eyes mounted in a sharp, porcelain face. Silky black hair falls over the crimson bandana, continuing to trail over sturdy shoulders. Lips pull back to reveal duo canines pointing down into his mouth. I slowly snap back to reality, despite the sense of familiarity. "G-Get off!" I yell, shoving at the man's chest. Yet, he doesn't budge, like I thought he would. Instead, he continues to hover over me, the cloak, night as pitch, falling around us. The ends appear tattered, ripped, and shredded. It comes up to hide his neck, only revealing his chin and up, while buckles keep the over-top closed. "I said get off of me!"

A growl is all I get in return, low and deep. He leans down lower, brushing my hair away from my neck. I glance past the top of his head, as he continues to get closer to my neck, to see Sora frozen in place. The words bubble up in my throat, but as soon as I go to call out to the brunet on the doorstep, the syllables die on my tongue. The sharp pierce comes first, yet ultimately dies into a throbbing, almost enjoyable, sensation. I refuse to enjoy it. For it's not the person I would care to drink my blood, Vincent's blood. As this monster pulls away, a smirk is the only thing 'emotional' on his countenance. While he climbs to his feet, I'm pulled up into his arms, before being thrown over his shoulder.

All that adrenaline, energy, motivation is drained out of me. Sapped away by the creature's shoulder I've been thrown over. This thing begins walking away, slowly at first, giving himself the satisfaction of him letting me see the blanched face of a dear friend, a crush even. However, it doesn't faze me, I've already done my worst to Sora...what could this little bit possibly do? The firm hand on my waist tells me not to think about moving, so I lie there, uncharacteristically lie there, letting myself be carried away. I let my eyes sway over the surroundings, before finally, it all goes black.

_I should never have left Vincent's side..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Meant to update this like...4 days ago? Anyways, enjoy. ^^ This is the lovely antagonist, isn't he awesome?_

**

* * *

Amnesia**

**Part 6  
**

_-_ Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open. Glancing around, I find myself staring up at the moon through bare branches. The dark green grass acts like a bed, just not as soft. I roll over, my neck stinging a little as I do, and stand up. The dead branches stretch out overhead, appearing eerily beautiful. I hug my jacket closer to my thin frame, looking around for any sign of life, or undead.

A branch sways, creaks, snaps, and falls to the ground behind me. I spin around to come face to face with those venomous yellow eyes. He appears just as he had before I had blacked out, except now, the ebony cloak flows around at his ankles, the tattered ends trailing the ground. Long nimble fingers reach out from his pocket, grabbing at my chin.

_His tall frame. The soft shaping hair. The surprising gentleness of even the fiercest touch. The only thing that doesn't fit, are the eyes. Those eyes show something darker than the darkness I have had to walk through._

I shove his hand away, but it only grabs at my wrist, yanking me forward. The other hand reaches down behind the coat, pulling out a simple black cylinder. It quickly extends, taking shape of a scythe blacker than pitch. Even the blade matches the handle and it's just as black. The curved tip presses against my temple. Inside, I'm freaking. Outside, I'm calm as stone.

"_I know he's your vampire. Take me to him or die, Keyblade Master or not."_

Blinking, I have trouble taking in the fact that his lips hadn't parted. Instead, it seems that his words had entered my mind, making me hear them that way. I let the shock slip from me and I stare into his pure golden eyes, no pupil dotting them in the least. "Are you stupid? Why should I do that? I've been on both sides of the table, I know how this works, and I'm not doing it."

I can feel the blood as it makes a shaky path down the side of my face, curving along my cheekbone. _"How about now?"_

Growling deep in my throat, I yank my face away from the blade, "Fine."

The scythe disappears and he stashes it away behind him. Turning around, he keeps his fingers linked around my wrist. I step forward, slowly setting our pace, and begin to run to the mansion that is Vincent's.

_I'm not stupid. I know I shouldn't be taking this guy there. But maybe if I do...I'll get some answers. Plus, I might be able to ward this freak off, but I bet Vincent could._

In no time at all, I have us standing on the doorstep. I knock once and wait for a light to click on, half expecting him to act somewhat normal. Yet, I'm proved wrong. The click audibly slips loose, but doesn't open. Taking that as my queue, I twist the knob, pushing it open. Once the predator behind me is inside, Vincent appears, standing straight ahead of me. A slim, beautifully carved gun rests comfortably in his outstretched arm, the barrel pointed at me, which I assume is meant for the thing hiding to the rear. Instead of the formal attire that had draped his body, I find myself preferring this one, for it matches much more to my own.

Leather pants, yet appearing loose, hang from his hips. Buckles trail up the sides of them, while three straps connect all the way around each thigh. A deep crimson t-shirt sits on his shoulders, the long sleeves appearing same as the legs of my pants, rips going up the sides of them. Heavy, steel toed combat boots hold their ground, not intending on moving out of the way. The short bangs, that fall to either side of his face, only makes him look that more tough. Red eyes glare through me and at the thing that has a hold of me. "I figured you'd come get me, Chaos."

"_You've gone against my orders."_ he replies, the words echoing in mine, and I assume, Vincent's.

"All I did was help a man."

The nails on those bony fingers, dig into my wrist. _"A man that has no right to be helped. He's better off dead, than one of us."_

Vincent doesn't so much as flinch. Keeping the gun level, he watches as Chaos draws the cylinder. It springs to life and nears me once again. I instinctively squirm to the side and look to see if Vincent is giving off any signs. His head tilts slightly to the side, the hair shifting as though a slight breeze is moving it. That's when I get it, the glint in his eyes. The trigger pulls back and I don't even bother with keeping my eyes on Chaos' scythe, but drop to my knees, my wrist still in his grasp. The fingers loosen and I pry them away, darting over to Vincent. He pushes me toward the stairs and I obey, running up them as fast as I can. The soundless footsteps follow behind me.

My eyes land onto the first room on the second floor. Slipping inside, I wait for Vincent to do so as well, slamming the door behind us. His eyes dart around the room, finally settling on that of the window. Getting the picture, I hurry over to it, throwing it open and sitting on the windowsill. "Go." is all he says to me.

Before I can blink, my boots touch down to the earth, graceful as a cat jumping from a tree. I step to the side just as Vincent lands beside me, his fingers lacing with mine. I'm yanked away from the direction that Rufus was in and toward another. However, I keep up, running beside him as we dart behind the houses and through their yards.

The moon sits at the peak in the sky, about to begin its fall. As much distance as possible is put between us and that Chaos guy. I think he could probably catch us if he really tried, but surely we're going somewhere that he won't think to look. Each swaying tree passes by, only a blur, as I keep my eyes locked on what could be ahead. Yet, it seems that in no time at all, we're standing in front of an apartment complex. I tilt my head up at him, a silver eyebrow raised in confusion. Vincent simply shakes his head and slowly starts across the pavement.

I keep at his side, watching as eyes lock onto me, each scanning and assessing me. Sending glares in their directions, I walk through the door, that Vincent had gone into. He heads directly for the balding man behind the counter. "I need a key for Sora Kaze's room."

"Why?" the suspicious man asks.

"Because his friend ran to my house and told me this is where to take him. Right Riku?"

The man looks past Vincent and to me. "Yeah, I come here all the time."

Pleased and remembering me from all the times I actually had come, he reaches under the counter and produces a slim, silver key. "Just tell Sora to bring it back."

Nodding, I take it from his outstretched fingers. I pull Vincent along behind me, going straight to the stairs leading to the second floor of rooms. My boots pound across the tiled floor and up to Sora's room. Unlocking the door, I let it swing open, taking in the fond memories. Vincent shoos me inside and shuts the door behind himself, locking it. As I take a seat on the gray couch diagonal from the TV, Vincent sits beside me, his gun resting on the table. "How did he find you?"

I shrug, leaning back, "I don't know. Sora took me to my house and when we went to leave, there he was, biting me."

Vincent's head snaps toward me, "He bit you?" I give a curt nod, pulling my hair away from my neck to show the already healing holes, before covering them once again. Vincent sighs, resting his head in his hands. "That thing is what created Rufus, Reno, and I."

"And he looks like you why?"

A sharp, bitter laughs echos around me, chilling me to the bone. "Chaos promised to...reunite us with our friends and family. But I had to give him my appearance and my life. Then he changed Rufus and Reno, which wasn't part of the deal. He used me so that he could roam the worlds and get out of the darkness."

"Don't you think that was a little risky?"

Fingers tighten their grips on his bangs and I resist the urge to coax him into calming down. "It's my sin, for having let him out of the darkness."

"And turning me?"

"Only another sin. Keyblade wielders and Princesses aren't to be turned, because our kind only are to walk in the dark."

My heightened sense can clearly pick up the masked pain in his voice and it only makes things worse. "Then atone for them, by killing him." Sitting up I twist towards him, pulling one of his hands into one of mine. He lifts his head and stares at me, not quite understanding. "We can't go back to get any, so you might as well take some of mine, not like you haven't already."

Vincent's hand lifts from mine, twinning into my hair and around the back of my head. He leans forward, lips ghosting over the curve of my neck, before pulling back to let his fangs sink effortlessly into my neck. A slight moan breaks from my lips as he pushes me down against the cushions. With my arms draped around his neck and over his shoulders, I dig my fingers into his deep brown tresses.

I don't hear the door open, until it's slamming shut after a hitched breath.

_Crap...I completely forgot about Sora..._


	7. Chapter 7

**In My Arms (Dead By April)** _is the song that inspires me to write this story further. So if you wanna listen to it, be my guest, it's an epic band that I can listen to for hours. Not to mention _**Dive into the Heart (Destati)**_ from the Kingdom Hearts Soundtracks I own :D Inspirational._

_I do however, warn if you really really really don't like char. death or violence, as I'm not in the mood for flames. So Fangirls, beware. ^^ If you're not, continue reading and enjoy the chapter 'cause there's only a couple parts left now. _

* * *

**Amnesia**

**Part 7**

_-_ Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

* * *

_Sora...I should go after him, worry about him, want to make sure he's okay. But I can't find it in myself to care. Is that bad of me?_

I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to ruin the moment I get to have with this man. Vincent pulls away, a smile on his bloody lips. Before I realize what I'm doing, which is far from my normal characteristics, I push my lips against his. The spark of dependence dissipates without a second thought, a new feeling coming up from the depths, a feeling of actually being wanted...needed...loved.

_Whenever I'm near him, I feel whole and like I belong. That everything is alright while I'm near him. Sora...Sora never came with those feelings. His darkness doesn't blind me or make me blind, as Sora's light has always made me weary after my time in the Realm of Darkness._

I run my hands over his back, lingering on his strong shoulders, not broad like most peoples. He trails butterfly kisses along my jawbone, working down my neck to the collar of my shirt. His fingers tangle into my silver tresses, his lips connecting with mine once more.

Just as he pulls away, a real smile tugging at the corners of his lips, a blood-curdling scream reaches our enhanced senses. Vincent's off of me and at the door, gun hanging from his fingers. We're out the door and down the stairs in no time. Just as my eyes lock onto that vile man, I halt, noticing the brunet right in front of him. I reach for Vincent's arm, stopping him from raising the gun to aim at Chaos' skull.

The curve of the scythe is around Sora's throat, neck stretched up so that his head has to lean against Chaos' chest. The ebony coat swirls around them, the wind howling as it picks up. The tears continue to streak down Sora's face, eyes clenched shut as he tries to keep his whimpers silent.

_He's scared. For once...he's actually scared enough to show it. Normally, he'd stand there, fighting back any way he could._

Suddenly, the wind falls still and onlookers' murmurs pause in mid speech. I look around, worried about the situation, the fact that time seems to have stopped, more evident by the sneer on Chaos' face. _"I see I have your attention..._"

Vincent pulls his arm away from me, stepping forward, "You wouldn't dare harm a Keyblader of Light."

The blade presses closer, blood trickling down Sora's neck, soaking into the collar of his white shirt. Sora's eyes fly open, searching to connect with my now red ones. "R-Riku..."

"It's okay Sora, I'll save you!"

Chaos' emotionless voice strikes out at me, _"You can't save him when you love another. He wishes only to die for you. And so he shall."_

Vincent glances back at me, "Don't listen to a word he says."

Darkness creeps away from his feet, inching towards us. Neither of us move, holding our ground for Sora's sake. Way to Dawn materializes into my grasp and I hold it still at my side, saying that I'll fight, even without having to use words. The dark strands curl up Sora's body, tightening around his legs as they reach higher, winding around his arms as well. As the coils cease in movement, they pull back ever so slightly, the ends breaking away and coming to a point, threatening to touch Sora's unmarred skin.

"_The worlds need a wielder of Light. Would you dare put the worlds harmony at risk, Vincent? Just for a boy? The creatures I could unleash are far deadlier than any Heartless or Nobody."_

Vincent sighs, "So how do you propose we keep you at bay?"

"_Punishment is due, less others get any inspiration from your actions. You'll return with me and stay in the darkness. If you do, I'll leave this wielder of the In-Between alone."_

I open my mouth, prepared to object faster than the wind. But Vincent steps forward, followed by a couple more steps, until he's behind Chaos, his back to me. "Get out of here Riku. This is my sin, I will atone for it alone."

My brows draw together, furrowing at the idiotic statement. A pitch black portal opens up in front of Vincent and without a last look back, he's crossed the threshold, vanishing from my sight. A smirk lifts at Chaos' lips, a grim expression in my eyes. Sora gasps as the blade digs deeper into his skin, the realization that he won't leave Sora alive, all too obvious.

The scythe pulls away, blood streaming from the large slit across Sora's throat, his fingers twitching as the darkness holds him in place. Chaos begins to step away, back towards the portal into the deepest of shadows. The darkness, which had been poised at Sora's skin, gets the signal from it's master. Azure eyes widen in pain, mouth opening to scream, but only blood pouring out over his lips and down his chin.

The needle like darkness had pierced into his arms, legs, stomach, and sides,; spots of blood forming where each pulls out. The darkness slithers to the portal, _"Your time is up."_ and he's gone.

I immediately launch forward, catching Sora just before he hits the ground. His glassy eyes stare up at me as I cradle him in my arms, my sword having vanished previously. "I-It's okay Sora, you'll be okay." I try to reassure him, fully aware that my words are nothing but sugar-coated lies.

I stand, noticing that time is slowly picking back up; the trees twitching, lips quivering into motion, and eyes fluttering back into blinking. I hold Sora close, not caring that his blood stains my clothes, splotches soaking in here and there. I the inside of my cheek, opening a portal to the one place I know I'll have peace, and the one place I know Sora would want to be. I walk through just as time goes back into full motion, the stares confused as to where the scene had gone.

I keep my eyes focused on the end of the portal, the moonlight making the sand glistens like crystals. The frothy water rolls up onto the shore, reaching up to my ankles. Sora smiles weakly up at me, his eyes half-lidded. His mouth cracks open, words trying desperately to form, but only the sound of gurgling reaching my ears. "Just...don't talk Sora..."

The breeze coming off the ocean blows my hair away from my face. I sit down in the water, prepared to stay with Sora until the end, even if I can't love him the way I always had. The water soaks into my clothes, normally chilling me to the bone, but I already feel numb to the world. I let Sora lean against my chest as he sits in my lap, my hand curled into his spikes, keeping him upright. The weight of it all seems to weigh on my shoulders, but I keep my mind thinking, processing. I let my other arm reach over him, slipping into his pocket to remove his cell phone, glad that it hadn't gotten the slightest wet when I sat down, or broken from earlier.

I toss it over my shoulder, further up the shore as I look back down at Sora, his lips turning a shade of bluish purple. The pasty skin that's covered in blood is far too cool to my touch. With my bottom lip quivering, tears threatening to spill over, I haul myself to my feet after closing Sora's eyes for him. The thought of me being the last thing he saw...making it hurt that much more.

I walk forward, sloshing through the current, until the water is up to my waist. I know I can't leave him on the shower looking like this, it would be devastating to the ones that find him. Plus, they would think that I did this...then again...they probably will anyway. I'll just have to make sure that I'm long gone before then, even as much as I would want to stay for Kairi's sake. Gazing down at him, I lower Sora into the water, letting the tide wash over him, dragging the red farther out. I keep my grip tight, not wanting him to be taken out to the ocean. I lift him back out of the water, clutching his body to my chest. All the blood on his skin is gone, leaving only crimson blotches on his clothes. The cuts and stabs are too visible for me and I long to erase them from my memory, although they probably never will.

As I make it back to the shore, a very good ways from the water, I look up and along the island, the place that had been our sanctuary. I'm sure the secret place is still untouched, and our items we were going to use to leave the island, still stored away. It's the first time I've been back here since I left...a servant of the darkness.

I shake the thoughts and memories away, lying Sora down on the grains, picking up the phone I had discarded earlier. I wipe at the tears that had slipped from my eyes, not realizing they had till now. Carefully scrolling through Sora's contacts, I find Kairi's number, dialing it with unsteady fingers.

Her cheerful voice doesn't bring a smile to my lips, as it use to. "Hey Sora!"

I take a deep breath, not prepared to relay the news one bit. "It...It's Riku."

"I'm so glad you're okay! I haven't heard from either of you!" A pause as she takes in my tone of voice. "R-Riku...are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...This...it's about S-Sora. I...I let the darkness get him. T-They'll blame me but I didn't do it. A thing called C-Chaos did. I'm...probably leaving for good." Her shallow breathing tells me she hasn't hung up. "I need to go and try to kill this thing. If...If I don't, I'll try to make it to the King and he'll send for you. I'm sorry Kairi...I'm leaving Sora on the island, send someone out to get him."

I hang up the phone, launching it as far out into the water as I possibly can. The pounding in my ears is the only thing that accompanies me as I open a Corridor of Darkness, trusting it will take me to where I need to be. Even if I'm mentally drained, I need to hurry before that evil thing destroys the balance...

_...Then again...he's probably waiting for me to show up..._


	8. Chapter 8  Final

First off The structure is that from Crisis Core, where Zack defeated Genesis in Banora. It's also called the Forgotten City in Advent Children. It was where Cloud fought Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo for the children and Vincent had to rescue him. If that doesn't bring the picture of it to mind, sorry.

It's short 600+ words. It's depressing, poor riku. It's cliff-hanger-y. I know all that. Trust me.

If anyone doesn't already see the evident future, I'll be writing a sequel and this was the best place to cut it off, for any further would have surely given away too many details for the sequel I have in mind. That and it means I finished another

_A hint_ I will give. It has some lovelies from BBS, along with spoilers if you haven't read those/played them. Sooo I leave you all here and with the recommendation of the song _Falling Inside the Black_ by Breaking Benjamin, it couldn't express the sequel more.

* * *

**Amnesia**

**Part 8**

_-_ Riku wanted to forget what he'd done to Sora, but he didn't know he'd lose so much more than that. But can he gain it back...or gain something new altogether. -

I struggle through the darkness, which is denser than that I've been in. The strength of it alone is uncanny, probably closer to the dead center of it all I'm sure. Yet, as I walk, I don't see the beady, golden eyes of Heartless. No, I see crimson ones, watching me as I walk. It honestly scares the crap out of me. If these are Chaos' minions, I know I won't win against them if they're summoned to his aid.

My eyes widen at the sight, the darkness surprisingly having been pushed away to form a large circle. At the edge of darkness, is a large pool of still water, which is the bluest of blue, painfully reminding me of Sora. The water ends at a small bank of pale white sand. A stone structure swirls upward from the middle of the sand, looking like a seashell from a crustacean, a dim light coming from inside. That alone proves one thing that the King said, there's always a light in the deepest darkness.

I glance around me, noticing that all the eyes are directed forward at the structure, that's where I direct my own wandering ones. Chaos stands in the middle of the water, except he's on the surface, scythe in hand. Vincent stands back on the shore, leaning against the structure, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.

Chaos' eyes stay locked with those around the room. _"The Light will be smothered. Our attacks will be swift and sure. We'll sink the worlds into Darkness, starting with those of highest light and promise, those that pose a threat to my reign." _Nauseous, I step forward, my feet not once sinking into the water. Instead, ripples fade away from my confident steps, even though inside I'm deathly afraid and diffident. Chaos' chin stays steady, while mine trembles with anger. _"I was going to let you live, Wielder of the In-Between."_

"You killed Sora and you're going to kill others, I won't just stand by while you slaughter masses." Way to Dawn materializes into my grasp and I bring it up, the tip pressing against Chaos' chest. "Darkness isn't the problem...It's you."

I look over his shoulder, hoping for some input from Vincent, but he stays still as a statue. _"He's a walker of the dark, even your dim light is too much. Turn around Keyblader or you'll be cut down where you stand."_

Swallowing hard, I glare at the one before me, my attention dead set on stabbing my Keyblade deep into his chest cavity. "I won't be cut down. I won't be a martyr. But I will kill you!"

My sword stabs forward into thin air as I feel lips ghost over the curve where my neck meets shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. A gentle whisper, far deadlier than a blade's edge, makes my hope shatter. "I'm sorry."

The feel of cold metal, which can be felt through my clothes, presses against my back, the click sounding as fire explodes inside of it, igniting my fate. Pain bursts through me, even while adrenalin tries to numb it out. I look down to see blood staining the front of my shirt. The hands that had been on my arms leave, taking away my support as well, letting me begin to fall backwards.

As I fall, I watch with glazed eyes as Vincent walks back to Chaos, his gun hanging from his slightly trembling fingers. My back slams through the water, droplets spraying over my face. Yet, I can't bring myself to close my mouth as the water covers over me, taking me down further and further, my arms floating out at my sides. I stare up through the glassy surface of the water as I fall deeper, my eyes slowly closing shut as bubbles break from my burning throat, my body falls inside the black water, were no light reaches.


End file.
